Large animal props are frequently used in parades or in theme or amusement parks. The prop should appear life-like yet it must also be relatively durable and lightweight. The surface of the prop must accurately simulate the animal represented by the prop. The appendages of the prop, for example, arms and legs, must be articulated and flex and move in a life-like manner. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a prop for simulating part of or an entire animal having a natural and life-like appearance of animal fur.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a prop which is suitable for use on very large size animal simulations, but with a minimum of weight.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a prop which is durable and easily maintained. Other objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.